The Engineering Core provides technical services in electronics and computation. The Core's goal is to provide state of the art experimental setups for data acquisition in neurophysiology, evoked potentials, behavioral analysis, and other applications. This goal is achieved by designing electronics for special applications, writing computer programs for data acquisition, and by gluing together equipment from different manufacturers. The core's specific activities include design and fabrication of specialized electronic equipment, routine repair and maintenance of computer and electronic equipment, computer programming, and assisting researchers in writing software for sophisticated spike-train analysis, simulation, and stimulus generation. The researchers supported by the Core have a wide range of interests, including analysis of the normal and impaired auditory and vestibular systems, neural prostheses for treatment of hearing and balance impairment, analysis of the molecular and cellular properties of hair cells and associated systems, behavioral and neurophysiological analysis of the auditory system, and computational and theoretical neuroscience.